


it's heartfelt like ice melts

by Anonymous



Series: so much to give [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, did i ask for emotions? no but here they are y'all get to have some of them, just something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: game's over, it's time to go home





	it's heartfelt like ice melts

**Author's Note:**

> title is once again from mallrat's "charlie"
> 
> i had Feelings after the game and well kappy probably did too and willy's the only one of toronto's frequent whipping boys left with jake, naz, and zaits gone so. he gets it

“‘m sorry,” Kas mumbles from where he’s slumped in the passenger seat. The car had been silent up until that point.

Willy makes a questioning noise as he flips the turn signal up and, four beats later, turns the wheel.

“The game,” Kas still sounds of that awful mix of frustration and devastation.

For a minute, Willy had been so focused on getting them <s>to Kas’s place</s> _home_, that he was temporarily blessed with forgetting what they did for a living.

“The stick thing was dumb, but it was a team effort to blow that lead.” Willy keeps his voice level. He’s not trying to give Kas any more reason to fold in on himself but he knows Kas hates feeling coddled so. Truth is a solid middle ground.

The two of them go back to steady silence as Willy parks the car, as they go up the elevator, as they go inside Kas’s apartment and get ready for bed. Silent until they’ve been lying in bed for a handful of minutes and Kas speaks, a little muffled from where his face has been firmly tucked into the side of Willy’s neck since he burrowed under the covers,

“Love you.”

It’s been four years since they first said that, four years that feel like a lifetime, and it still never fails to light up something in Willy’s chest when he hears it. He loves his team, _his boys_, to the ends of the earth and back, but Kas is special to him. He buries his smile in Kas’s hair for a moment before he replies,

“Love you, Kassu. So much.”

There’s still a vaguely gross feeling in the back of his head leftover from the game, mixing more than he’d like with all the other shit that’s accumulated back there, but curled around Kas with sleep right within easy reach, things can hold off on being dire for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently this is gonna be a series?? i still don't have a clue what's going on with this so i guess i'll figure it out as i go huh?


End file.
